House Arryn of Heathfall
House Arryn of Heathfall is a large Vandal House located in northern Westbridge within the realm of Heathfall. House Arrtn of Heathfall was founded by Dran Arryn after his exile from Lucerne and subsequent exile from Westbridge, and due to this creation it remains a vassal of House Arryn in terms of its control base. As a cadet house of House Arryn their motto is, “''As High as Honor''” and this forms the backbone of all their vassals, and several of their sworn houses motto's as well. This motto stands on the fact that they feel that they are an ancient line of a family that makes the example they set for everyone elce vastly more important then just being wealthy, and powerful. Fleeing the only place he had ever known with nothing but a trunk of his things and a money purse to survive wasn't the easiest thing for Dran but he came to finally stop in the region of Westbridge where he lived for a few years. He would eventually be banished from Westbridge after he spoke ill against the ruling House Malfoy, but this time he didn't take the exile well and when he was exiled he would form a rebellious group in the town of Heathfall north of Westbridge. Slowly taking control of Heathfall in silence he would gather a large rebellion to him, and only two years before the Invasion of Westbrige he would be discovered by spies of House Malfoy, and the military of House Malfoy descended upon Heathfall sparking the War of Heathfall. The war was brief but deadly, and left much of the surrounding country side devestated following the massacre's commited by the Deatheaters, but instead of turning the population against Dran as it was meant to it turned them closer to him. During the Invasion of Westbridge Dran would lead the army of Heathfall against northern Westbridge and they would be the backbone of the army defending the Order of the Blue Dragon. Following the invasion Dran raised the flag of House Arryn over Heathfall, and became the leader of the new branch of House Arryn in Heathfall. History Early History Fleeing the only place he had ever known with nothing but a trunk of his things and a money purse to survive wasn't the easiest thing for Dran but he came to finally stop in the region of Westbridge where he lived for a few years. He would eventually be banished from Westbridge after he spoke ill against the ruling House Malfoy, but this time he didn't take the exile well and when he was exiled he would form a rebellious group in the town of Heathfall north of Westbridge. Slowly taking control of Heathfall in silence he would gather a large rebellion to him, and only two years before the Invasion of Westbrige he would be discovered by spies of House Malfoy, and the military of House Malfoy descended upon Heathfall sparking the War of Heathfall. The war was brief but deadly, and left much of the surrounding country side devestated following the massacre's commited by the Deatheaters, but instead of turning the population against Dran as it was meant to it turned them closer to him. During the Invasion of Westbridge Dran would lead the army of Heathfall against northern Westbridge and they would be the backbone of the army defending the Order of the Blue Dragon. Following the invasion Dran raised the flag of House Arryn over Heathfall, and became the leader of the new branch of House Arryn in Heathfall. Noteable Members Family Members *Dran Arryn ** † Loyce Arryn (Loyce Lyngrave). Died during the First Battle of Heathfall ***Lenwood Arryn ***Dorren Arryn ***Olayne Arryn ***Ronard Arryn **Lyanna Arryn (Lyanna Erwing) ***Corra Arryn Other Noteables Category:House Arryn Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Westros Category:Houses in Westbridge Category:Vandals Category:Vandal House in Lucerne